powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Memory
The power to remember and recall experiences and events inhumanly well. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Variation of Panmnesia. Also Called *Inhuman Eidetic Memory *Memory Bound/Palace *Photographic Memory *Rapid Recollection Capabilities Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. Their memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Audiographic Memory *Enhanced Reading *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Knowledge Replication *Numerical Precision *Optimal Finesse *Parallel Processing *Photographic Deduction Associations * Brain Augmentation * Elephant Physiology * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Intelligence * Genetic Memory * Memory Manipulation * Panmnesia * Parallel Processing Limitations *May be unable to displace/forget mistakes/memories. *May not handle stress from certain retained information (i.e. truths). *May be unable to replicate physical actions without training. *Useless against Memory Destruction. *Prone to headaches since brain power is needed. *May be harmful or painful memory that could give them stress *Dependency on the personality, may result in the user being fairly vindictive. *Attempting to memorize too much results in brain damage, and potential fatality *May be restricted to certain senses. *May require conscious activation or certain triggers (i.e. mnemonics). Known Users Cartoon/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Memorization Bread (Doraemon) Gallery Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) possesses good memory when he actively tries. JJ Powell.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) claims to remember for approximately 6 hours, but managed to overcome its limits. Max Guevara.jpg|Max Guevara (Dark Angel), one of the X5s. 589px-Rufus_Memory_Make.jpg|Rufus (Fairy Tail) using Memory Make Luke Smith.jpg|Luke Smith (The Sarah Jane Adventures) Ashley Robbins.png|Ashley Robbins (Another Code/Trace Memory) is able to recall events that occurred when she was an infant. Sage-1-.jpg|Sage (Marvel Comics) File:Lex_Luthor's_Chest_Plate.png|Lex Luthor (DCAU) has a photographic memory, in that he was able to memorize AMAZO's blueprints after reading them once, and recreating an android of the same design for himself. Kid_Flash.jpg|Bart Allen (DC Comics) Ben_Tennyson_UA.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) was able to memorize a complex series of magical runes after one glance. Kimblee's alchemy.jpg|Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) posses a photographic memory, as he never forgets a person's face, mostly the faces of his victims. Fionaconseptart.jpg|Fiona Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch (101 Dalmatians II:Patch's London Adventure) was capable of remembering all 72 episodes of his favourite show. 250px-S5EP15_-_Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon Cooper (Big Bang Theory) can remember his own birth Taskmaster Marvel Comics.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) can memorize an opponent's attacks and replicate them perfectly. Versions_of_the_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) can recall any moment or event of his 2,100 year life in explict detail. Gibson Kafka Birds of Prey 001.jpg|Gibson Kafka (Birds of Prey) is a metahuman with perfect photographic memory. He can recall every taste, sight, sound and smell he has ever experienced (since before birth) and knows, to the second, the amount of time that has passed since he last saw someone. 4198789-broly.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan) was able to recall Son Goku's appearance and birth name, even though he hadn't seen him since they were infants. Reiju Photographic memory.png|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) has a photographic memory, recalling events since the age of three. Yax Zootopia.png|Yax's (Zootopia) limited intelligence is only matched by his excellent memory, able to remember minute details in the span of weeks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Memory Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries